


驶入黑夜|Into the Dark Night

by Buffalodeadinside



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Superheroes/Superpowers, M/M, technically a CW teenager superpower show
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-07
Updated: 2016-04-07
Packaged: 2018-05-31 20:29:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 697
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6486331
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Buffalodeadinside/pseuds/Buffalodeadinside
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>高中生Hux在自发科研获得超能力，收到神秘邀请，加入了某超能力地下社团，在社团里撞见了当天结下的仇人。</p>
            </blockquote>





	驶入黑夜|Into the Dark Night

Hux的鼻梁上还驾着那副戴了两年有余的金属细边眼镜，这让他看起来像个书呆子。实际上他就是个书呆子，在高中校园里，任何一个愿意坐在桌子后面读几行课本的都会被这么嘲笑。如果对知识的兴趣超过了课本能满足的程度，就得准备好不招人待见。绝对是源自嫉妒，大多数耍酷的孩子高中都读不完，成年之后只能干苦工，过上入不敷出的日子。不像Hux，他甚至不用在乎老Hux的意见，光靠科研竞赛奖学金就能上到大学。

把笔记本塞进书包之后，他朝门外走了出去。大多数情况下，下午课程结束后，他会去课程小组看一看实验进程，但是——现在不一样了，他把自己的值班时间调到了夜间，现在没有必要去实验室，去了也无法在别人面前做真正要做的事。只有在所有选择都变成不可选之后，他才会选择现在回家。瘫在床上的老Hux会拍着别在睡衣胸口的军功章，对他吆三喝四，一遍遍地重复，他和Brendol.Jr比起来是如何地一文不值。Hux希望护工能比自己早一步失去耐心，早一步在他的饭菜里下毒。

春假结束之后，傍晚的太阳变得格外固执。走下楼梯，除了一些进行社团活动的，学校里的学生已经走得差不多了。他在便利店买了三明治，走在路上慢慢地吃，打算待会儿去图书馆呆到天黑。

途经健身房的时候，Hux皱了皱眉，又有乐队占了二楼的器材室排练。靠墙的几架健身垫可隔不了多少音，他站一楼都能清晰地听到使劲捶打铜锣的声音，完全不是演奏，更像是在吵架。

“你对音乐一无所知！”他听到了一个男声的大喊。

“你弹不好和弦还怪我？”一个愤怒的女声回应了他。

“这是我的乐队，不满意你可以滚！”

Hux仰着头观望。这些搞音乐的人真有意思。他也挺喜欢音乐的，但是贝多芬或者德彪西就够了。也许跟老妈生前呵斥他听流行乐有关。吃完三明治，刚准备走人，一根棍子从窗口飞了出来，险些砸到了Hux的头。

还没等他张口发出任何诅咒，只听一声响亮的摔门，一串落在楼梯上的脚步声，健身房的侧面被撞开了。一个黄毛丫头从门里跑了出来，手还捂着脸。看到Hux，她瞪了一眼，一句话没说就转身气鼓鼓地走了。

“走吧！走了你就别回来了！”头顶传来了刚才那个男声。Hux一抬头，看见一男的正撑着窗口，危险地探出了窗外，朝着女孩子的背影大吼。“我说真的，别回来了！”

女孩戴上头盔，拧动油门，一溜烟没影了。

“别回来了！”

Hux抬头瞧了瞧上面半截身子卡在窗口里的乐队成员，好笑地提醒了一句。“你女朋友已经走了。”

那人才注意到下面还站了一个人，抹了一把垂到额前的头发。“什么你，哦，”他还沉浸在放声大喊的心情中，不知不觉地冲着陌生人叫得太大声，这才把声音降了几分，“不，不是女朋友……管她呢，贱人，操。”他甩了甩头，头发又掉了下来，试图把上半截身子往屋里撤，却被窄小的窗户卡住了胸。在迅速的几句“妈的妈的妈的”之后，他终于扭着脱身，缩回了房间里。接着他伸出头，冲着Hux叫，“把鼓槌给我扔上来。”

Hux原本已经捡起了鼓槌，被吆喝了这么一句，心里特别不受用。没道歉差点误伤他就算了，这人颐指气使的态度怎么跟家里老头子似的。于是他后退两步，掂量了两下，瞧准了窗口抱着一条胳膊的大个子，特意避开了伸出来的手，朝他的脸扔了过去。

棍子一撞进人脸，Hux就迈开腿起跑。听到背后传来的怒嚎，他跑得挺高兴的，气喘吁吁，沉浸在反击的幸福中。渣滓都该去死。

在图书馆的水龙头前灌了几口，他才平静下来，取了号走进电脑隔间。他还在满心欢喜地想着那声悠长的惨叫，戴上耳机，开始看盗版函授视频。他提前自学材料学不仅是为了大学课业，最近的项目也会用到。实际上，暗地里，他已经离成功不远了。第一次的实验非常完美，只需要一些改良，成果就可以面世了。

一个视频看完，他案例检查邮箱，删除广告邮件。他忍受不了邮箱里杂乱无序的模样，甚至是没有按照类型分类。首页上浮着红色的圆圈，他一脸厌烦地一条条删除。随后他发现，有一条匿名邮件始终删不了，删除之后又会立马重新出现。

中病毒了？Hux小心地点开邮件，看到里面只有一张图片。是德卡城的地图，用相机翻拍的，上面用红色记号笔画了一个小叉。相片的边缘用打字机字体印了一串乱码。

一刻钟后，Hux对着解出来的明文发起了愁，解码成功的成就感一扫而空，他遇上麻烦了。“带上你的小玩具，四月七日晚九点来这里。我们欢迎你。”

Hux想不到这是谁给他发的邮件。“我们”？难道有个组织盯上了他？目前而言，除了实验室里的其他两个人，没有人知道他的课题内容是什么。何况，即便是同组的两人，也不知道“小玩具”的存在。那两个真正的书呆子，以为自己做的是能源有关的课题。

另外一个难题，今天就是四月七日。

Hux愣愣地盯着地图看了几分钟，最终把光标挪到了“打印”上。

确认实验室没人之后，Hux钻进器材间，数过盛放砝码的盒子，停在了一只平淡无奇的盒子上。他把它抠出来，在手里掂了掂，满意地把它揣进了书包里。他的裤袋里塞着一张叠了又叠的地图。

八点刚过，他就把实验室锁了。下楼梯的时候他的脚步还很平稳，一到平地上，他的步伐就情不自禁地加快了，几乎可以算作不体面的奔跑。跑到地铁口的时候他转了念头，拦了一辆出租车。

说出地址之后，出租车司机还有点惊讶，但没有多问。半小时之后，就把Hux丢到了一间夜店门口。进门的时候，门卫拦住了他。

“小朋友，你成年了吗？”Hux只能仰头看着这个高大的女人。透过卷起的袖子，Hux看出她纹了一上半身的刺青。他只能尽量冷静，掏出那张巴掌大的纸片展开来。“你老板欢迎我。”

高个女人歪着头，扯着地图看了半天，最终还是一扬下巴，“那就来吧。”她把纸片丢回Hux怀里。

上了台阶之后，Hux发现这里看起来就是间普通的酒吧。有人转头看他，穿着长袖卫衣的中学生站在彩灯球下有点扎眼。但是他们的目光又很快挪开，忙于自己的事。Hux跟着高大的女人，小心地避免撞上奇装异服的人群，一边谨慎地四下打量。奇怪，Hux偷偷来过几回夜店，却没看过这种氛围的。他们是在开主题聚会吗？实际上，仔细观察，模样和他同龄的人并不少，但他们都穿着各异的特殊服装，除了紧身塑胶衣，白色盔甲，艳丽西装，鳞片长袍，甚至有人，Hux敢说，身体部件就像是换成了机械的，或者像畸形儿一样扭曲饱胀。他有点害怕，不禁把手伸到后面捏了捏书包。

“就是这里了，”高大的女人朝一个阴暗的角落挥了挥，随后转过头去。“领袖，我把他带来了。”

“干得好，Phasma。”干枯的声音从黑暗笼罩的长沙发上传来。“Dominic Hux，我们见面了。”

随着Phasma的退下，这片阴森之中只有一个不露脸的陌生人，不远处还有一舞池的群魔乱舞。但是Hux没有怀疑自己的决定，他需要合作者。硬着头皮往前走了一步，他无声地清了清嗓子。“你是怎么知道它的？”

干枯的声音发出了愉快的笑声。愉快，是指发声者自己一方的愉快，其他任何人都只会联想到B级片里的僵尸咳嗽。“哦，年轻人，哪有那么容易被掩藏的秘密，何况是这样一件了不得的秘密？拿出来吧，让我瞧瞧。”

抱住书包，迟疑了一会儿，Hux拉开拉链，举起了那只塑料壳的砝码盒。他把书包丢到地上，一手托着盒子，一手掀开了盒盖。

“还没完全做好，但是已经可以用了。”Hux低声地介绍着他的成品，把它套在了自己的手上。那件成品看起来就是一只黏了很多部件的黑皮手套，极为粗糙。

“上次你拿它做了什么？”阴影里的人发问。

Hux想起了那只猫，它太吵了，深夜里跳到他的窗台外面，强行叼住Millicent的脖子和她交配。那天他把手套带回家调试，一生气就把它戴上手，掀开窗户，对那只可恶的黑猫摊开了手掌。一道碗口大的红色能量炮炸碎了它的脑袋。

埋尸的过程挺可怕，他在社区的树林里挑了块树荫里的地，没一会儿就把猫尸处理了。倒是Millicent，过了一星期都不敢接近他，现在依然保持着疏远，再也不在清晨钻他被窝了。现在想起他的猫，有点不合时宜。他回答说，“我用它处理了一条烦人的畜生。”

“很好，很好。”阴影里的人鼓了鼓掌，不是很发自真心，“你叫它什么？”

“那畜生？”随即他意识到被问的是他的发明，“你说手套啊，我叫它Starkiller。”有点难为情，实际只是他喜欢的游戏角色名字。

“这个名字不属于它。”藏在阴影里的人低哑地说，“这个名字应该属于你。”

“什么？”

“这是你的代号。这里的所有人，都有个代号。”他伸出一只枯瘦的手，漏在光线中，朝着舞池挥了挥，“在秘密社团里，所有人都该有个响亮的名字。”

秘密社团？Hux听到了自己的心跳声，他不知道面前的人在说什么，但是，他想听下去。也许，在搭上车之前，他已经开始期待着所谓的“我们”，就是这样的组织。

见到他没有过激反应，阴影中的人似乎满意地点了点头，“你愿意加入我们吗？”

“贵社团都做些什么？”

“啊，只是一群热情的、非凡的年轻人，做一些维持秩序的事。”他说，“我们叫自己第一秩序。如果有什么事件需要处理，社员们就会去处理，比警察有效多了。”

Hux吞了一口唾沫，那人的叙述越来越邪门了。“记得上星期那个科洛桑区离奇窒息而死的男人吗？他是个刑满的强奸犯。可惜，按照法律，他原本该被判至少二十年。但是他请了最好的律师，所以五年就出来了。我们觉得需要掺手，主持一下正义，就出面了。”他似乎很满意，“你也喜欢主持正义，不是吗？”

Hux刚想驳回，说那只是一只猫，比不上人命，他却抢了Hux的话，“或者避免无辜的死亡。脆弱的平民走在深夜的路上，如果他独自一人，身材单薄，就会有人打动他的心思——或者她。”他沉静下来，Hux可以感觉到他被一双眼睛幽幽地注视着，浑身冒着冷汗。

“你知道我母亲的事。”沉默良久，他张口。

“上过新闻，不是吗？”阴影说，“更多的人会像她一样毫无尊严地死去，但你可以做出改变。你可以每晚拯救一个人。”

Hux捏紧了戴着手套的拳头。脑海深处，有个声音探出来提醒他，他没有执法的权力。但他一手掌把那声音拍扁了。

“我加入。”Hux低下头，对着地板说，“告诉我，具体该怎么做？”

阴影拄着的拐杖在地上戳了戳，“好极了。去舞池那里，和其他年轻人聊一聊。如果他们喜欢你，就会带你一起行动。多来几次，你就懂得业务了。”

重新回到闪烁的彩灯之下，Hux觉得自己又被意味不明的视线打量了。这一回他戴着Starkiller，也许正是因为如此，他看向他们的目光变得勇敢了一点。他把眼镜摘了下来，挂在领口，不戴眼镜同样也能给他带来自信，至少他不像平日里那个弱不禁风的书呆子。

最终他被耸动的人群挤到了吧台边上，于是顺便坐到了高脚凳上。“啤酒。”

“你成年了？”酒保掏出一纸盒苹果汁。

“这不是……地下社团吗？”

“哼，地下社团的高中生也得老老实实喝软饮料。苹果汁还是牛奶？”

“给我科瑞利安白兰地。”一个声音从身旁传来，Hux转过头去，瞪大了眼睛。

“别给他白兰地！”Hux对着应声找酒瓶的酒保喊了一声，“他也是高中生！”

刚叫出来，他就后悔了。他想起来，自己几个小时之前还朝着这人丢了一根鼓槌。

酒保望着他，点酒的人也在望着他。最后打破沉默的是酒保，他耸耸肩，继续往杯子里倒酒，“就我看来，反正不像高中生。”

眼看着“不像高中生”就站了起来，Hux朝后一缩，蹬开高脚椅，没想到椅子轮子一停，接着又自己滚了回去。然后他被拎着领子拽了起来。他听到了眼镜掉地上的声音，可能磕碎了。

“你怎么在这里！”站起来之后，Hux发现那人比自己高不了多少，块头和嗓门却要大上一倍，“白天那事还没完呢！”

“我靠，什么情况，我还想问你呢，你怎么在这里？”Hux掰着握住他领口往上提的手，希望能站稳了，双手撑腰，威慑意外出现在眼前的“熟人”。

“我是这儿的社员啊——妈的，别告诉我你也是啊？！别回答，站这儿，我去问老头子。”他一甩手把Hux丢回了高脚椅上。酒保端着小酒杯，目瞪口呆地观看了一会儿，随后撇撇嘴，放下空杯子，拧回了木塞。

“他是谁？”Hux拒绝了苹果汁，问酒保。

“他？你不是认识吗？领袖手下最得力的干将，我们一般叫他Lord Ren——听起来有点可笑是不是？唉，这里每个人的代号都有点好笑，刚才领你进来的那一个叫银色队长，那边一个穿黑色塑胶密封衣戴头盔的叫钛飞行员，戴白色面具的叫雪地士兵——千万别叫他白兔子，不好惹的——你叫什么？”

“呃，”Hux有点拘谨，想到“Starkiller”，他实在说不出口。他想到了自己的steam用户名。

“我叫……General Hux。”说出来一样可怕，但比Starkiller好多了。

“唔，还不赖。”酒保点点头，“我喜欢你这样的，或许我下次可以悄悄给你点酒。”

Hux有点不习惯这样的示好，挠了挠头，“那……谢谢？你叫什么？”

酒保笑了笑，酒窝冒了出来，衬着络腮胡，居然还有点可爱，“我又不是什么秘密社员，就是个普通的酒保。不过你可以叫我……”

没等这句话说完，Hux就感觉到了一股强烈的拉扯，被拉扯的是自己。没有来得及听清酒保的名字，他就像一只被吸铁石吸走的铁块儿，悬空地朝一个方向飞去。他惊恐地大叫，人群纷纷闪避，给他让出一条道来，直接开快捷通道送进了黑暗一隅。

Hux发现“Lord Ren”又扯住了他的领口，这回他不知如何应对了。一个能把人隔空拖拽的“特殊人物”，他以为只有漫画里才会有这样的角色。他盯着握紧自己领口的手，除了扶住它，别无他法。怒张的血管突起在那面巨大的手背上。

“Master，这个人不能留，他认得我，会暴露我的身份！”Ren冲着阴影里的老头大喊，就像白天对着那女孩的背影喊叫时一样狂暴，Hux真心希望他能先把自己放下来，离这么近他耳膜快破了。

“哦？好像是这样，我记得你们是一个学校的。”老头点点头，“可是，我的孩子，我不能今天刚吸收一个社员，就立马把他开除，这对他不公平，邀请了之后又随之拒绝，对信誉不好。”他压低了声音，“何况，第一秩序只能进，不能出。”

Hux咽了一口唾沫。

Ren点点头，“那怎么办？这个混账绝对会趁我不注意，把我卖了！”他指了指自己的额头，“他今天才给我砸出一个包！”

Hux这才注意到自己的杰作，不禁哑然失笑。如果知道效果会这么明显，他绝对会砸得更用力。他高兴地观看着Ren头顶上鼓起来的一长条红痕，随后又被Ren转头瞪了一眼。

“不如这样，”坐着的人摆了摆手，示意Ren把Hux放下，“他还没什么经验，今晚就交给你带。既然你们都已经认识了。”

“不！”Ren大声回绝。Hux很想摇头，但他知道自己和Ren不一样，他不能在上级面前畅所欲言地说“不”。

“你不是一直想找个能量型的搭档吗？喏，他就是。小伙子，展示一下你的手套。”

“室内最好不要演示。”Hux忠告。一分钟后，他炸掉了他们面前的桌子。

“好极了！”领袖满意地点头，现在Hux能看清他的样子了，脸上带着一条伤疤，没有头发，穿着一件浴袍，样貌苍老，如同癌症病人。目光转向Ren，他有点呆滞，似乎被刚才闪现了不到一秒的红光所展现出来的威力震慑到了。

“这是什么东西？”Ren说，“你自己做的？”

“在课外小组做的。”Hux沉静地脱下了手套，“纯太阳能。”

“我不知道课外小组还能做这个。”Ren端起手臂。

“那是因为你在课外小组只做砸铜锣和砸吉他。”Hux指出，他还是不要把违规改造的事讲出来好了。

Ren看起来又要发怒。领袖及时地说，“你们现在就出发吧。你父亲今天几点去接你？”

Ren转过头，局促地交换着脚踩地的重心，“Solo不接我，我自己回去。”

站在门口，Hux被冷风灌得不禁打了一个哆嗦。他瞧了一眼Ren。Ren只穿了件很紧的T恤，似乎就是白天那件，却一副不受低温侵袭的样子，招人嫉恨。

Ren从门后的挂钩上一件破破烂烂的黑色斗篷，披在了肩头。

“你要不要多穿一件？”他注意到Hux在发抖，在一堆衣物里翻了翻，“就这件，穿上。”

Hux接过那件深灰色的夹克，居然还有衬肩。不管是谁的，穿上之后，有点嫌大，但是还挺合适他的，光泽柔润，肩垫把他整个人都撑宽了，这让他感觉很好。拉上拉链之后，Hux转头看Ren，发现他居然扣上了一只奇丑无比的头盔。

“这又是什么？”他嫌恶地说。

“你知道我们要有秘密身份吧？”他们朝外走了出去，Ren的声音闷在头盔下，嗡嗡作响，“你是不是该挡挡脸？”

Hux想起自己磕碎在酒吧地板上的眼镜，“不戴眼镜的话，没人认得出我是那个书呆子。”他把手套戴回了手上，随后把与之匹配的普通手套戴上了另一只手。他还需要一只帽子，盖住他醒目的红头发，就能掩藏真实身份了。

“我们去哪儿？”他最终开口。

Ren朝门外的Phasma点点头，她的几个手下推来了一辆摩托，一辆涂漆油亮、在彩灯管下倒映着五颜六色的黑色摩托，开启油门之后，却没有发出想象中的巨大噪音。Hux想起来，Ren会骑着这辆车出任务，潜伏在小巷里，当然要悄然无声。

Ren跨上了摩托，对着脚跟黏住地面的Hux拍了拍后座。“我们去黑暗中。”

 

 

 


End file.
